Prendre ses repsonsabilités
by Mikado-colors
Summary: J'ignore comment résumer ce one shot, mais une chose est sûre, cela porte sur le duo Jiki et Kiichi.


**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Prendre ses responsabilités

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Jiki / Kiichi

**Note** :

Et voilà encore un défi qu'on m'a lancé sur le forum de rp où je suis (rp-with-you). J'espère que Jezebel appréciera le résultat du défi qu'elle m'a lancé ! J'avoue avoir eu un mal fou à me mettre dans la peau des deux personnages. J'espère ne pas les avoir fait trop OOC … En attendant le verdict, je vous laisse lire, même si je vous préviens : ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'oeuvre ...

* * *

- Vas-y moque-toi !, Pesta le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait de passer une poche de glace sur sa joue enflée. Jiki maudissait les femmes de son entourage. Il ne pouvait pas approcher la jolie Tsukumo à moins de deux mètres sans se faire massacrer par l'horrible Iva. C'était comme un chien de garde qui l'empêchait d'approcher la jeune fille de ses rêves. Sans parler de sa camarade, Kiichi qui était venue de moquer de lui. Elle était assise sur son lit, ou plutôt couchée en train de mourir de rire. Elle se plaignait d'avoir mal au ventre à force mais si elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui peut-être qu'il lui accorderait un peu plus d'attention. Là, elle ne le méritait pas. S'il n'était pas trop occupé à se soigner et à remettre ses lunettes en état, il l'aurait bien mis à la porte pour la peine. Il en avait marre d'entendre ce petit rire irritant qu'avait la jeune fille. Peut-être était-il aussi pénible parce qu'elle passait son temps à l'utiliser lorsqu'elle se moquait de lui.

Kiichi ne pouvait se remettre de sa crise de fou rire. Il fallait voir Jiki pour comprendre à quel point la situation et la tête du jeune homme avait étaient drôles. Elle se moquait souvent de lui mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu un tel fou rire. Elle était bien incapable de s'arrêter. Elle roulait sur le lit, essayant de trouver une position qui l'empêcherait de trop avoir mal au ventre. Mais pour interrompre la douleur, il fallait qu'elle arrête de rire. Or, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir de rire pour de bon si ça continuait.

- Hey !

Seule l'exclamation franchit les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se relevait brusquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de bondir vers son lit que Kiichi chutait brutalement de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas pour sauver la jeune fille qu'il était prêt à courir. Il n'avait qu'une chose en vue, la plante qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. « Trônait ». Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il regardait la table à présent vide. Sa camarade était cachée par le lit mais il savait qu'elle était par terre et que le pot de sa plante devait l'être aussi, sûrement violemment écrasée sous le poids de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui ne semblait plus rire du tout. Elle devait avoir conscience de la situation.

- Tu vas mourir !

- Je...je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis désolée !

Jiki en colère était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir. Elle avait beau l'embêter ou se moquer de lui presque tous les jours, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment énervé. Il s'était contenté de l'ignorer la plupart du temps ou de se venger, sans vraiment être méchant. Mais là, elle pouvait voir à son regard que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de la pardonner. Elle avait bel et bien brisé le pot de la plante et l'avait écrasée dans sa chute. Impossible de la remettre en état après ça. Elle s'était légèrement blessée mais à cet instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sa vie était en danger.

- Tu connaissais les risques.

Le jeune homme s'avança en direction de la jeune fille qui bondit sur le lit pour tenter de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mais Jiki fut plus rapide et la plaqua sur le lit. La position n'avait rien d'innocente et Tsukitachi qui avait ouvert la porte -sans frapper pour s'introduire- était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une mission les attendait, il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps et avait décidé de venir les chercher directement. Mais à cet instant précis, aussi enjoué qu'il pouvait l'être lorsqu'il tombait sur une scène gênante pour ses subordonnés ou ses amis, il regretta son idée. Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait ignorer.

- Je vous laisse finir ?

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous cr-

Le reste de la phrase disparue dans la gorge du jeune homme alors que Kiichi tapait du genou à un endroit des plus sensibles. Elle le repoussa et descendit du lit pour partir le plus vite possible de la pièce. Arrivé à la hauteur du capitaine du vaisseau, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne serai jamais avec un type pareil !

Sur ses paroles, la jeune fille partit en courant se cacher. Tsukitachi recula et referma la porte. Il allait devoir gérer la mission lui-même avec d'autres personnes. Jiki ne semblait plus apte à se relever tout de suite et Kiichi risquait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour un bon moment. Une histoire de cœur était toujours très compliquée. Mais c'était encore pire quand c'était deux personnes qui travaillaient ensembles. Pourtant lorsqu'il croisa un des robots lapins qui errait dans le vaisseau, il lui demanda d'apporter un peu de glace et un anti-douleur pour Jiki et un peu de thé pour Kiichi. Il espérait juste que la situation n'allait pas empirer.

* * *

On peut m'envoyer des tomates. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre en forme l'idée que j'avais en tête donc j'avoue avoir un peu honte. Navrée pour Jez qui m'avait demandé ce défi, je n'ai pas su écrire un truc à la hauteur de tes espérances! Mais bon, si j'ai une meilleure idée, je tenterai d'écrire un nouveau one shot pour me faire pardonner! ~


End file.
